ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Fonts
This page is a list of fonts used on various products related to Lady Gaga throughout her career. Most of the fonts used are made by professional typographers and thus can not be found for free online. ''The Fame'' era (2008-2009) Main Designer: Irene Silva ''The Fame TheFame.jpg|A HMV-TheFame.png|B TheFame-Back.png|C *Artwork design — Liam Ward *Photography — Pieter Henket *"The Fame" is written in "'Still Time'" (Ray Larabie), slightly tweaked to remove the italic aspect of the font and the "F" is reversed. *A "Lady Gaga" is written in "'Bauer Bodoni'" (Adobe, "Roman") and the "|" used for "Lady | Gaga" is a custom lines drawn. *B "LADY|GAGA" in "'Bauer Bodoni STD'" (Adobe, "Bold") *C Track list in "'Futura'" (Adobe, "Medium") Singles "Just Dance" FR JD.png|A US JD.png|B Lady Gaga - Just Dance (The Remixes - Pt. 2).jpg|C UK_JD.png|D LadyGaga2008Logo.png|E *Artwork design — Irene Silva *A "Just Dance" in "'Chaser'" (Harold's Fonts), "'featuring Colby O'Donis" in "Futura" (Adobe). *B "The remixes" in "'Neutraface'" (House Industries, "Display Bold") *C "Just Dance remixes pt. 2" in '''Unknwon' (???), "LADY|GAGA" in "Bauer Bodoni STD" (Adobe, "Bold") *D "LADY|GAGA" in "Bauer Bodoni STD" (Adobe, "Bold"), "Just Dance" in "Neutraface" (House Industries, "Display Bold") *E Custom logo inspired by "Avant Garde" (Herb Lubalin) "Poker Face" PokerFace(DigitalCover).png|'Lady Gaga' in ITC Clearface by ITC and 'Poker Face' in UNKNOWN by ??? The Fame Monster USB 011.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC FR PokerFace.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC UK PK.png|Custom spade + Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe AU PokerFace.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold GE PK.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold USA PokerFace Remixes.png|'LADY GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe "LoveGame" FR LG.jpg|House Movements TT Runway by House Industries LoveGame (feat MM).png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) LoveGame remixes cover.png|Custom lettering (not a font) LoveGame Robots to Mars remix.png|House Movements TT Runway by House Industries "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" FR Eh.png|'LADY GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe / 'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)' in Futura Medium by Adobe Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Random Soul Synthetic Mix - Digital Cover.jpg Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Remix EP - Digital Cover.jpg AU EhEh.jpg|'Eh, Eh' in Baskerville Old Face by URW++ and '(Nothing Else I Can Say)' in Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold *Artwork design — Irene Silva "Paparazzi" GE PZ.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley Wiggly by Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake FR PP.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley Wiggly by Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake GE PZR.png|'The Remixes' in House Movements TT Runway by House Industries USA Papa Remixes.png|'Paparazzi' and 'Remixes' in Peignot Bold by George Williams Paparazzi (Part Deux).jpg|Britannic EF Medium (DEUX) by Elsner+Flake / 'The' and 'Part' in Brush Script EF by Elsner+Flake Special Main article: "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "Vanity", "Christmas Tree", The Cherrytree Sessions, HitMixes, ''The Fame'' (USB Edition) BDR.png|Bauer Bodoni STD Roman (without dot on the i) by Adobe Vanity.png|UNKNOWN by ??? Christmas Tree (feat Space Cowboy).jpg|'Space Cowboy' and 'Christmas Tree' in Beautiful ES by ES Typography The Cherrytree Sessions.png|Art Deco Chic by P22 / Design by Mary Fagot For Outfit CA HM.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) TheFameUSB.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Arno Pro Caption by Adobe ''The Fame Monster'' era (2009-2010) Main Designer: Julian Peploe Studio ''The Fame Monster TheFameMonster.png|Custom cross + News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonster2.png|Custom cross + News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonsterSD.png|Unknown font (Similar to Ardenwood Pro) TFM-SD-Sticker.png|'Collector's Edition Art Book' label in Anglican Text by Mediengestaltung Singles "Bad Romance" / "Alejandro" UKBR.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe USA BD Remixes1.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Bad Romance - The Remixes (Pt. 2).jpg|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe FRALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe USALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe "Telephone" GETEL.png|Candice by Linotype USTEL.png|Candice by Linotype The Fame Monster USB 012.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Telephone' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe / 'featuring Beyoncé' in Helvetica LT STD (Light) by Adobe Special '''Main article': "Dance in the Dark", The Singles, The Remix, ''The Fame Monster'' (USB Edition) DanceintheDark.jpg|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream The_Singles.jpg|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream GagaremixesUK.png|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream UK_TheRemix.png|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonsterUSB.png|'Limited Edition USB Drive' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden cover.jpg|Bauer Bodoni STD by Adobe ''Born This Way'' era (2011-2013) ''Born This Way BornThisWay.png|Akzidenz-Grotesk by Berthold BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg|Impact by Geoffrey Lee Singles "Born This Way" Born This Way.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) Lady-GaGa-Born-This-Way-The-Remixes-Pt.1-Official-EP-Cover.jpg 9ff1557a-bcd5-41cd-a196-1dee723103a9.jpg "Judas" Judas-Single.png|Impact by Geoffrey Lee Judas-TheRemixes.jpg|'The Remixes' in custom hand lettering not a font "The Edge of Glory" TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'The Edge Of' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Glory' in custom hand lettering not a font 7b3eb Al077.jpg|'The Remixes' in custom hand lettering not a font "Yoü and I" 282170 10150257667231607 217588146606 7952819 1819538 n.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Artwork-Yoü-And-I-One.jpg Lady-GaGa-Yoü-And-I-The-Remixes.jpg "Marry the Night" MarryTheNight-SinglerCover.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones MarrytheNight-TheRemixes.jpg|'The Remixes' in custom hand lettering not a font Special '''Main article': "Hair", ''Born This Way'' (USB Edition), Born This Way – The Remix, ﻿A Very Gaga Holiday, Lady Gaga X Terry RichardsonLady Gaga X Terry Richardson (book)GaGa-Hair.jpg|'Lady Gaga' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Hair' in custom hand lettering not a font Born-This-Way-USB.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Born This Way' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Limited Edition USB Drive' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Born This Way Remix Cover.jpg|'The Remix' in custom hand lettering not a font BornThisWay-TheCollection.jpg|'The Collection' in custom hand lettering not a font A Very Gaga Holiday - Artwork.jpg|'A Very Gaga Holiday' in Classic by Classic Font Company|link=http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Gaga_Holiday_(EP) Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|"Lady Gaga Terry Richardson" in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones GaGa-Hair.jpg|'Lady Gaga' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Hair' in custom hand lettering not a font Born-This-Way-USB.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Born This Way' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Limited Edition USB Drive' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Born This Way Remix Cover.jpg|'The Remix' in custom hand lettering not a font BornThisWay-TheCollection.jpg|'The Collection' in custom hand lettering not a font A Very Gaga Holiday - Artwork.jpg|'A Very Gaga Holiday' in Classic by Classic Font Company|link=http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Gaga_Holiday_(EP) Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|"Lady Gaga Terry Richardson" in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones ''ARTPOP'' era (2013) ''ARTPOP ARTPOP album artwork.jpg|Custom hand collaged lettering by Jeff Koons *Tracklist and song title in Hevetica Neue "Black Condensed" by Adobe *Credits found on the back cover in Helvetica Neue "Medium Condensed" by Adobe *Song credits in Knockout "No. 30 Junior Welterweight" by Hoefler & Frere-Jones Singles "Applause" Applause cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font Applause Remixes.jpg|'Remixes' in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones "Do What U Want" Do What U Want cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly & Rick Ross) (DJWS Remix) - Artwork.jpg|'DJWS Remix' in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Do What U Want Remixes cover.jpg Do What U Want feat. Christina Aguilera.jpg|Champion Gothic Featherweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do What U Want (Remixes).jpg "G.U.Y." G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font G.U.Y. The Remixes.jpg|'Remixes' in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Special '''Main article': "Venus", "Dope" VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Venus' in Miriam Fixed by ??? 'Steven Klein' in custom hand lettering not a font VENUS - Cover 003.jpeg VENUS - Cover 002.jpeg Dope Cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font ''Cheek To Cheek'' era (2014) ''Cheek To Cheek Cheek to Cheek Standard Edition artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Cheek To Cheek" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Cheek to Cheek Deluxe Edition artwork.jpg Singles "Anything Goes" Anything Goes - Single.jpeg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Anything Goes" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" I Can't Give You Anything But Love artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe "Nature Boy" Nature Boy artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Nature Boy" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Special '''Main article': "Winter Wonderland" Winter Wonderland artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Winter Wonderland" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Fifth Studio Album (2016) ''Perfect Illusion'' Perfect Illusion Placeholder.jpg|Graphik Light by Christian Scwhartz Videos ''The Fame: Part One'' *Little Lord Fontleroy "Paparazzi" *Little Lord Fontleroy *Little Rickey NF (credits) "Telephone" *Rockwell Extra Bold *Eurostile (Credits) "Alejandro" *Haettenschweiler "Judas" *Impact "Applause" *Custom hand lettering "G.U.Y." *Champion Gothic Bantamweight *??? (Credits) Haus Laboratories Fame Lady Gaga Born This Way Skeleton Head.jpg HAUS LABORATORIES.png|1 Lady Gaga Fame packshot 001.jpg|2-3 Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_001.jpg #"Haus Laboratories" in Baskerville #"Lady Gaga Fame" in Unknown #"The first ever black Eau de Parfum" in Gothic Light by Monotype Imaging Category:Related to Lady Gaga